Manipulations and Grey Magic
by MartinTomBlack
Summary: Post-Ootp AU. After the DOM incident,Harry recieves a letter from Gringotts that will change everything. Manipulative-Dumbles, slight Weasley-Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Superman(Even though I wish I was) Nor am I J.K Rowling, which would be equally as nice, but since I'm not, I don't own anything sadly. Although no one said anything about not being able to play in the sandbox that is Potter-verse.

NOTE: I have abandoned this for now, if you want me to continue, please check bottom author note.

As the sun beat down upon Privet Drive, a gentle breeze flowing through the empty street, a raven-haired boy sat looking out of a second floor window at the nearby park, where a group of small children played. He sighed as he watched 3 of the children play on the swing set merrily. Stepping over to the small cot, he sat down for a moment before prying up a loose floorboard, reaching in and pulling out a book, a tawny brown quill and a roll of parchment,'_Might as well start that essay,_' He thought sullenly.

Harry Potter had just finished he's fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. After getting off the scarlet locomotive, he was greeted by Moody, Tonks and Miss Weasley, his best friend Ron's mother. They were all part of the order, a secret group for the light led by none other then Albus Dumbledore,'I can't believe that Albus is sending you back to those _muggles_ for the summer.' Miss Weasley said disdainfully. Ever since the he first met her, Miss Weasley has always been over-protective when it comes to Harry, which he didn't mind most of the time, except when it got him more attention then he wanted or needed.

Harry looked to the older red-headed woman,'You don't need to worry about it, it's just a couple of weeks,' He said softly, 'I lived there for ten years, I can handle a couple of weeks just fine.'

Miss Weasley studied Harry for a second before sighing,'Fine, but be careful alright? Don't give that _muggle_ any more reason to hate you.' she said, putting emphasis on muggle.

At that point, Moody came over to Miss Weasley and whispered into her ear, before walking away. Harry looked towards them, wondering what Moody had said. Miss Weasley nodded to the grizzled auror, 'Well you better get going. Remember stay out of trouble.' Harry nodded as he was gripped in a bone breaking hug. As he began to see spots, her grip started to loosen till he was standing on his own. She looked to him one more time, 'It's not your fault.'

Harry looked to the older woman, back and shoulders stiffening. He nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and walked towards the barrier and towards his uncle, who had a deep scowl on his face as he saw Harry approaching,'Get in the car boy.' he snarled at Harry. He nodded quickly and got in the small car.

As the car spluttered and roared to life and began to roll down the busy street, he looked out the window, watching as other cars passed and were passed. Harry looked to the front to see his Uncle looking at him periodically through the rear-view mirror, his face turning a deep red colour. After about half an hour in the small car, Harry stumbled out and made his way for the house, dragging his trunk behind him. As he came through the front door, Vernon grabbed him by the collar of his baggy hand-me-down shirt, 'Listen, I don't care what those _freaks_ say, just keep them out of this house or else!' Vernon sneered at Harry, who nodded quickly. As soon as Vernon let go of his shirt, Harry darted up the stairs with his trunk into his room. He leaned against the door and let out a long breath he was holding.

He looked to a cage that sat on top of the trunk, which held a beautiful snow white owl,'Well, at least I have you Hedwig.' Harry said quietly to the owl, who hooted softly in response. He took the cage and put it on a the desk near the window, brushing off a couple of Dudley's discarded toys to make room. He knew of what Mad Eye and some of the Order had said to his Uncle, or rather threatened to do to his uncle if they didn't receive a note from Harry every 3 days saying that all was fine, although he knew that if the order came to Privet Drive, things would be worse off then before.

Harry went over to his cot and laid down on it and covered his face with his hands as he thought of a few days before the end of the school year. He was in the Department Of Mysteries with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna on a mission to rescue Sirius, Harry's godfather, who Harry saw kidnapped by death eaters and held there through a vision from his scar. As they got to the prophecy room, they discovered it was an elaborate trap to get Harry and the prophecy of him and Voldemort. In the end, the Order came, including Sirius, to help Harry and his friends escape. Most of the order squared off with a death eater, Moody with Antonin Dolohov, Tonks with Lucius Malfoy, Sirius with Bellatrix and Professor Dumbledore with Voldemort himself, but as Sirius dueled with Bellatrix, she sent a stunner at him which lifted him off his feet and through the mysterious Veil. He screamed for Sirius, running and trying to get him to find one of the Order members held him back, mumbling that it was too late to save him. It was all his fault, he had brought them there, not even stopping to check for Sirius, and now he was dead. His only family. Harry sobbed in his bed and fell asleep soon after.

As Harry awoke, he heard Hedwig hoot softly next to his head. He stroked the head of his owl softly, her head nuzzling against his hand. He sat up and heard something fall to the ground. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw an envelope on the floor. He reached down and grabbed the letter and flipped it over, looking at the wax seal on the back,'Not from Hogwarts...' he said softly, thumbing the wax seal on the envelope slowly. He slowly opened the letter, pulling out it's contents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We wish to inform you that in accordance to the will of Sirius Orion Black, scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you are now recognized as the head of the Black family. This title comes with full emancipation, which entails lift of the magical restriction and the right to the Potter and Black family vaults. You are also granted the seat of the Potter and Black family in the Wizengamot._

_If you wish to read the will, come to the bank and ask for either I or your account manager._

_Please come to the bank to finalize the will in the next 3 days._

_May your gold flow freely,_

_Director Ragnok of the London branch of Gringotts._

Harry's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he read this letter, not only was there a will, but he had to get to the Leaky Cauldron in 3 days. He ran his hand through his hair,'_How the hell am I supposed to get to Gringotts in 3 days. Dumbledore probably wouldn't let me go this short notice to Diagon alley.'_ He looked to Hedwig, maybe Remus would help him. He was Sirius' best friend in school and after, after all. He needed to send the note to him anyways at some point, might as well do it now. He grabbed a quill and parchment and quickly scribbled down a note to Remus explaining and asking him to go with him to Diagon alley and not to tell Dumbledore. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, 'Bring that to Remus girl.' He said to Hedwig, she hooted and nodded her head and flew out the window. Harry walked to the window, watching the magnificent owl become smaller and smaller till he couldn't see her.

He sighed, looking out the window for a few minutes before walking back to his bed and pulling out his quill and parchment and started to do his transfiguration essay on animagus' to pass the time. As he put the finishing touches on his essay he stretched and yawned, then looked out the window to see Hedwig flying back,'_Perfect timing.'_ He smiled and stood up as Hedwig approached and landed on his arm. She stuck her leg out to Harry, showing him a letter attached, he unraveled it and opened the letter slowly, pleading that it would be good news.

_Dear Harry_

_Am I ever surprised to hear from you so soon! We hadn't expected you to send us a message after only a day._

_But yes, I can take you to Gringott's, I owe Sirius this at least. I have also done what you asked and not told Dumbledore, though I don't see why you don't want him knowing_

I will be there at 9 tomorrow morning, be ready to go then.

_Sincerely,_

_Remus_

Harry let out his breath, Remus had come through and would be here at 9. He looked at Hedwig and reached into his trunk and pulled out a small owl treat for her. She hooted contently, nipping lightly on his finger in affection before flying back to her perch. He looked at the small clock on the desk, _10:49_ it said in blinking red numbers. He shrugged and changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling his thin sheets over him. He looked towards the beautiful owl,'Goodnight Hedwig.' he said. She hooted softly in response. He put his glasses onto his desk and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up to a loud buzzing sound, coming from near by. He grumbled and reached out for his glasses, only to have them handed to him. He jumped back, throwing his glasses to see a smiling Remus standing near his bed, 'You slept in.' He said simply, pointing towards the clock,_ 9:15_.

Harry groaned and sat up straight, 'Sorry Remus, I was up late doing my transfiguration essay.' he said, nodding towards the scroll of parchment on the desk.

Remus grinned and nodded, 'Turning into Hermione on us?' Remus said, laughing. Harry soon joined in on the laughter, ' We should get going though, so hurry up and get ready.' Remus said gesturing at Harry's pajama's.

Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the nearby bathroom and had a shower and brushed his teeth. Five minutes later, he came out grinning, 'Let's go!' Harry said to his ex-professor.

Remus nodded and held out a small muggle ball-point pen. Harry grabbed hold and felt a tug at his navel. Thirty seconds later, the portkey dropped them off in the Leaky Cauldron. After they straightened them selves out, they walked towards the small archway at the back of the pub and Remus pulled out his wand and tapped a couple of bricks. As he tapped the last brick, the whole wall itself seemed to fold in on it self to make a marvelous archway, revealing a street lined with stores.

As Harry and Remus passed Florean Fontscue's, Remus turned to Harry, a grin playing on his face, 'We have a bit of time, want to go get an ice cream?' Harry, who had only rarely had ice cream, nodded his head vigorously. Remus laughed and patted Harry on the back, leading him into the ice cream parlor. Remus walked to the counter and looked in the glass display of all the flavours. He decided on a simple vanilla, while Harry, not really knowing what to choose, went along with vanilla. The girl behind the counter smiled and nodded, pulling out two cones, handing them to Harry and Remus. After Harry and Remus left the store, Remus passed Harry his cone, 'We should probably get to Gringotts, don't want to keep you to long.' Remus said, nodding farther down the street, where the white Gringotts building stood majestically. Harry pushed on one of the many golden doors which swung effortlessly on it's hinges.

Harry walked up to one of the open teller booths and looked to the goblin, 'Hello, I'm here to see Director Ragnok please.'

The goblin laughed cruely at Harry, 'We'll see, boy. What's your name?' The goblin said in a crackled tone.

'Harry Potter.' he said looking down to the rude goblin.

The goblin looked up from his desk, eyes wide at one of the banks biggest clients,'Of course Mr Potter, right this way.' the goblin said more smoothly, walking behind the counter. The goblin walked them down a set of corridors to another set of large golden doors, 'Director Ragnok will be with you in just a moment.' said the goblin, pushing the doors open to reveal a luscious office.

Harry and Remus walked to a set of burgundy chairs in front of a desk, 'Ah, Mr Potter, glad you could join us.' said a voice from behind them. They turned to see another goblin, dressed in a bronze-coloured suit,'I am Director Ragnok, I assume you are here to complete the will and sign the emancipation?'

Harry nodded, 'I'm also here to read Sirius' will, and maybe, my parents.' Harry said hopefully.

Ragnok looked confused, which was not an often expression of the goblin, 'You mean you have not heard it?'

Harry shook his head, 'No I haven't, should I have?'

The goblin shifted in his seat, 'Yes, your magical guardian should have shown you them a couple years ago.'

'Who's my magical guardian?' Harry asked the goblin politely, 'I thought it was Sirius or Remus.'

The goblin shook his head, 'No, there's a law in your ministry that restricts classified dark creatures from being guardians, same for convicts.' The goblin paused, '_What was he thinking, keeping it from the boy. He is in for one major ear lashing.' _the goblin thought with a grin at the thought before turning back to the raven-haired boy and his werewolf friend, 'Your magical guardian since the age of one has been Albus Dumbledore.'

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat watching the young man in the chair next to his, who was fuming slightly. Harry breathed deeply, 'What power did he have over me during that time?' he asked the goblin coolly.

'He had complete control over your assets, where you lived, all the things a regular guardian would do.' The goblin said pausing slightly, 'Are you sure Albus never told you this?'

Harry nodded, 'He never told me, but now that I do know, I'm not going to let it sit. How much has he taken out of my vault?' he said, '_How much has this man manipulated me?_' he thought angrily.

Ragnok pulled a drawer open and took out a roll of parchment and unrolled it, 'In the past 14 years, there has been a total of 1,213,459 galleons, 13 sickles and 4 knuts withdrawn from the Potter vaults.' He rolled up the parchment and looked to Harry, 'Not to worry though, you still have much left in your vaults.'

Remus looked both shocked and appalled. Shocked, because he knew his old friend had been rich, but never thought this rich and appalled that Dumbledore had done such a thing, 'Do you know where the galleons went?' Remus asked the goblin politely.

Ragnok nodded, pulling out a separate roll of parchment, 'A total of 968,372 galleons, 11 sickles and 1 knut has gone to the "Order of the Phoenix", whatever that is. The total of 220,000 galleons has gone to the Weasley family, and the remaining 25, 087 galleons, 2 sickles and 3 knuts was kept by Albus."

Harry looked to Remus, 'Did you know about this?' He asked testily.

Remus quickly shook his head, 'Albus has a tendancy to keep secrets from people for "The Greater Good".' he said holding his hands up in defense.

Harry breathed out through his nose and ran his hair through his hair, 'Is this enough to go to some kind of court?' Harry asked Ragnok.

Ragnok grinned, 'Why, I'd say so Mr Potter, are you saying you wish to?'

Harry nodded, 'I am, and please, call me Harry. I don't like being called Mr Potter all to much.' he admitted sheepishly.

Ragnok gasped, no human had ever asked a goblin to be called as an equal instead of a superior. This Harry Potter, he should watch him...but right now, he had buisiness, 'Alright, Harry, I will. Also call me Ragnok, no need for formalities, right?'

Remus looked at the goblin with an amused expression, being with Harry always had been interesting. He didn't know what was socially acceptable in the wizarding world, and even if he did know, Remus doubted he would care. 'Well Ragnok, I would love to chat some more, but we should probably finish up. Harry's not even supposed to be out, by Dumbledore's word of course.'

Ragnok laughed, which sounded very odd coming from a goblin, much like he was choking, 'Of course Mr Lupin. Well Harry, all you need to do is sign here, here, and here for the emancipation. After that, we can read the wills.'

Harry complied, grabbing the black quill that had been sitting on the goblins desk since the start of the meeting. Looking at it, he asked, 'A blood quill?'

Ragnok nodded, 'It's needed to make it legal and magically binding, but how would you know of blood quills?'

Harry flexed his right hand looking to the faded scar that read '_I must not tell lies_', 'Umbridge always did like nasty punishments.' He said nonchalantly.

Remus gasped, a dark look haunting his features, 'Next time I get my hands on that Umbridge...' He said, a feral look in his eyes.

Harry looked at his friend nervously. He hated Umbridge as much as the next person, maybe even more, but he couldn't let Remus get a hold of her, he would most likely get sent to Azkaban for life. He grabbed the quill and signed the stack of parchment in a couple places, ignoring the stinging sensation in his arm. As he released the stiff black quill on to the desk, he slumped back into his chair with a resounding sigh. He looked to Ragnok, 'May I hear the will now?'

Ragnok shook his head, 'When wizards become of age, it is customary to check for blocks, trackers and the such and remove them if it is the wishes of the wizard.'

'What kind of blocks are we talking?' Harry asked the goblin, 'I had a feeling there'd be trackers, but blocks?'

The goblin looked to Harry sternly, 'Yes, blocks. A very powerful wizard can put these on another wizard, of less potential of course. It is best done to a younger child, as they are less likely to put up a struggle against the blocks. There are two major categories of blocks. One that will simply cut off a portion if not all magical flow. It can be directed to different strands of magic, such as mind magics and inner animal. The other is a draining block, that will latch on to a source of magic and drain it to an extent and add to the power of the caster.' the bronze-clad goblin said, walking over to a small table with a golden bowl and herbs, 'It's a simple potion to find out if you have blocks and which they are. It takes only a couple minutes, and all we need from you is a drop of your blood.' Ragnok explained, gesturing to a small ceremonial dagger sitting on the edge of the table.

Harry shrugged and grabbed the dagger, examining it as Ragnok prepared the potion. The hilt was simple enough, a bronze base with intertwining gold and silver strands towards the top of the hilt, where they came together to make the Gringotts coat-of-arms. As Harry finished looking over the blade, Ragnok brushed his hand's off, 'Alright Harry, just make a small cut and drip the blood into the basin please.'

Harry took the blade and ran it along his palm, making a cut near the middle. He grunted in pain and held his palm over the basin, watching as a small drop of blood fell from his hand into the potion. He pulled his hand back, flipping it over to keep it from dripping on the floor. He looked at where the cut was, to find it emitting a soft blue light. As it ebbed, his hand had been completely healed, not even leaving a scratch. Harry looked to Ragnok, obviously confused at this. Ragnok chuckled, which sounded very rough coming the goblin, much like Duddley after he's had one of those cigarettes he's so fond of , 'That's a very special blade, not to many like it. If someone gets cut by it, it releases a healing charm to seal it about 10 seconds later.' After Ragnok calmed down, he took out a piece of parchment, 'Now to figure out if you have blocks on you, all we need to do is put parchment into the potion, then take it out and read.' Ragnok said putting the parchment into the potion before pulling it out. He yawned before looking at the parchment, when he gasped, 'Mr Lupin, I want you to come take a look at this.'

Remus looked at Harry, a worried look in his eyes as he walked towards the goblin and passed him the parchment. He paled as he read the parchment. When he had finished the parchment he looked at Harry once then at the parchment before, his hands trembling, passing it to Harry.

Harry took one look at the parchment before turning ghost white. On the parchment, it read, _1 Major Core block/Leech(70)_,_ 1 Total Animagus block(100), 1 Near total Metamorphagus block(95), 1 Large Mind Magics block(50)._ Next to the readings, there was a stain of colour, the one next to the animagus block black, while the core leech colour was a dark yellow, almost orange. Harry looked to Ragnok and Remus, 'W-What do the s-stains mean?' he stuttered, looking at the sheet.

Ragnok looked at the boy with pity, 'It means power of the block. Usually, we only see some blues, greens, maybe some yellows, and in the most serious cases, one red, which is an amazingly strong block, but black...' Ragnok shook his head, 'We've never during the history of Gringott's encountered a black. I'm guessing he did the power leech first, then the rest. Seeing as you were young, you didnt have any resistance to the blocks, but to have to channel that much energy to block a mere child, it's unheard of.' Ragnok shook his head sadly.

Remus span his head towards Ragnok, nearly giving himself whiplash, 'But you CAN remove them, right? He said quickly, worry evident in his voice.

Ragnok nodded, 'We will, but we will need the team of curse breakers to do it. I think they are actually here today, just give me a couple of minutes to check.' Ragnok said walking out the door.

Harry turned to Remus, 'Who do you think did this?' He asked the werewolf

Remus looked down at the floor. '_He said that the darker the colour, the stronger the block. There aren't many wizards that have that sort of power...come to think of it I only know one.' _he thought angrily. He looked up at Harry, 'I know of only one person who could do this. I'll give you three guesses who.' Remus said, his voice nearly rattling from anger.

Harry looked darkly towards the door, 'Damn, from the first moment he met me, he's screwed with my life. Not anymore, not again.' He said in a near whisper.

At that moment, Ragnok came through the doors, a small crowd of people including a small bob of red hair near the center and a small troop of goblins wearing more traditional garb opposed to the suits of the tellers and Ragnok, whispering following him into the room, 'As soon as they heard that you were in need of assistance, they came along quite quickly.' The goblin said slyly with a grin.

From the crowd of wizards came a bit of shuffling. About 10 seconds later, Bill Weasley exited from the mob of wizards, 'We all want to help Harry, and we don't care about wages, we could do it for free.' Bill said softly, nearly every head from the mob of wizards bobbed up and down a couple times.

Ragnok shook his head, 'No need Mr Weasley, I will fund this project personally.' Ragnok said with finality.

Harry smilled and nodded at the goblin, 'Thank you Ragnok, if you hadn't, I probably would have done it anyways.' Harry said gratefully to the goblin. Most of the wizards looked at Harry in a weird way, in disbelief at what they heard. Goblins never just give their money away for nothing, only if it means it will get them large profits or they believe it's worth the loss. The goblins were thinking along the same lines as the wizards about their leaders, and that maybe there is more to this Potter boy then they thought.

Ragnok clapped his hands together, 'We should get started, we are on a tight schedule as it is.' Ragnok said to the curse breaker team, which grunted in reply, 'Now, all you need to do Harry, is stand still for a couple of minutes while they work their magic.' the goblin joked, making the whole team groan loudly, and Harry chuckled quietly. Ragnok guided Harry to the center of the office as the team circled around Harry, holding their wands or hands in front of them. As they started the incantation, a blue beam shot out from every direction and hit Harry, bathing him in a blue aura. As they continued, the colours continued to get deeper and deeper till near the end, the casters were sweating slightly as a black aura bathed Harry for a couple of seconds before breaking. A minute after the spell was finished, the aura began to fade quickly as Harry collapsed to the ground. Ragnok sighed, 'It is done.'

As a couple of the wizards and goblins rushed forward to lift Harry off the floor, Ragnok put his hand up, 'Leave him, his magical core has just been released of it's restraints and overloaded his senses. Give him a few minutes and he will be...oh how do those muggles say it, ah yes, "Right as rain.".' A couple of the wizards nodded sullenly as they backed away from the pale boy as Ragnok looked on at the boy, '_He looks rather scrappy and scrawny, even for a boy his age...' _Ragnok thought, watching the boy's chest rise and fall with his breath, 'I think we should run a medi-scan, just to be sure. Skullfang, go fetch a medi-wizard please.' The stout goblin in the robes nodded, hurrying out the door, presumably to a nearby floo.

Remus looked up from next to Harry, 'So all of the blocks are gone?' Remus asked the goblin, who nodded solidly. Remus let out a sigh as Skullfang came in through the door's with 2 medi-wizards dressed in green, who strode to Harry.

One of them kneeled next to him, looking down on his peaceful face, 'Wow, so this is Harry Potter? He looks pretty young.' she said grimly, barely looking up from him.

The other healer nodded, 'No one should have to go through this.' the other healer said quietly.

Ragnok cleared his throat loudly, startling the healers. He looked to them each, a hard look in his eyes, 'We have just finished removing a black-level block,' At this, the healers gasped, ' and I would like you to run a full medical scan of his physical and core condition. There have been no cases of this before, and this is NOT the time for something to go wrong.' Ragnok nearly growled towards the end.

The medi-wizards nodded and said a couple of words over Harry, making the wands shower aqua sparks over his body gently and after a minute, they dissipated. They turned to the goblin and bowed, 'The results will be ready for you tomorrow. All you will need to do is tap this parchment and say _revealo Harry Potter_.' one of the medi-wizards said to the goblin, handing him a small roll of parchment.

'Thank you. For our sakes, I hope this turns out well.' Ragnok said grimly, scowling at the bare parchment. The two medi-wizards nodded in agreement before they turned and left the office. He looked at the scrawny boy now sleepy in one of the armchairs peacefully, and wondered what this boy would have to face before the old man realized what he has done.

--

A/N: Well, that's it for now I guess. I don't really love the idea of this story as much, I just couldn't stand deleting it after how much I've put into it. I am starting another story(Hoping to finish a bit in before I post, might be a while), and am also helping in a project of a fellow author.

If you really want me to continue this story, leave a review or message me, but I can't guarantee anything. Hope you liked it anyways! MartinTomBlack


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations & Confessions

Hello all, I'm baaaaccck! Thank you MagZ86 for the only review, this chapter is actually dedicated to you, because otherwise this would have sit to rot on my computer or on fanfiction!

Disclaimer: 'You really are an arse aren't you?' Harry said with a slight sneer.

'Yep, but considering you could be kissing Malfoy if I wanted, you should consider your self lucky!' I exclaim at the black haired boy, who eeped and turned towards the screen.

'Martin does not own Harry Potter or affiliated merchandise, it all belongs to J.K Rowling, now don't stick me with Malfoy please!' he whined.

'We'll see...'

Chapter 2. Confrontations & Confessions

As his eyes adjusted to the bright room, Harry James Potter winced as he felt his head throbbing mercilessly. He rubbed his head slowly and sat up, 'Finally up are you?' a voice said to his left softly. Harry swiveled his head around to see Remus sitting in a small, white arm chair, 'How are you?' he asked.

'Uh, fine I guess. Where are we?' Harry questioned his professor, 'Looks familiar, but not.' he said looking about at the stark white walls.

Remus chuckled softly, 'You are in St. Mungo's hospital. You had a magical overload, and you were out for longer then expected.'

Harry grimaced as he looked about the room, 'Do hospital wings always have to be so...white?' he asked, as he gestured to most of the furniture and walls of the room.

Remus smiled and shrugged, 'Something to do with cleanliness I think, easier to see dirt,' he said slowly, then grinned, 'or blood.'

Harry rolled his eyes at the werewolf's explanation, 'How long will I be in here?' Harry asked slowly, stretching his arms and sitting up in the stiff hospital bed, 'Or a better question, why? I thought this was low-risk.' he said, raising his eyebrow up in question.

Remus shifted slightly in the cheap, white armchair, 'After you went unconscious, two medi-wizards from St. Mungo's were called in by Ragnok. There hasn't ever been a case of a block as powerful as yours, and they wanted to make sure you would be alright, and maybe study it a bit.' he shrugged, before his feral grin returned, 'It could also be because of the,' Remus cleared his throat, '_Pressure_, that Ragnok put on them to get this right._ '_

Harry laughed, 'I guess I made a good impression on him then.' he said with a grin. Moments later, the door to the room opened and a young woman walked in, wearing the standard green St. Mungo's uniform. Harry smiled at her and looked her in the eyes, 'So doctor, whats the prognosis? Am I free to go?' the nurse looked in confusion at what Harry said, to which he barked out a laugh, 'Never mind, muggle saying, am I aloud to go, or am I stuck here longer?'

'Ohh,' the nurse said before looking at her chart, 'Well, you are free to go I'd say, you just had a slight magical overload by the looks of it.' the nurse smiled at him, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, you aren't as bad as the Prophet says.' she said, looking upon the boy, smiling.

Harry sighed, 'At least some people can see through the rubbish of that rag.' he sighed loudly and turned to Remus, 'Well, we better get going then, we have lots to do, don't we Moony?' he said, his eyes taking on some odd, twirl-like effect to them, like but much different then that of the headmasters.

Remus burst out into laughter, confusing Harry to no end, 'Harry, when you said that, your eyes they started to...' he started then stopped and broke into laughter again, making swirling gestures with his arms like a complete fool, 'Like the headmaster, but spinning!' he said loudly before gripping his sides in laughter again.

Harry looked at Remus, totally bewildered, he turned, waved his hand without a second thought, causing a small mirror to appear in his hand, 'Well, I'll be damned.' he whispered before chuckling softly, as lo-and-behold, in the mirror was his reflection, but his usual emerald eyes had taken to turning about the center. He heard two gasps come from behind him, one from the nurse, and the other from Remus, who were both slack-jawed at the moment, 'What, is there something on my face?'

Remus looked at the boy for a moment as if he had grown a second head, before laughing again, clutching his now hurting sides, 'Only you Harry, wouldn't realize wandless magic when you've done it.'

Harry gaped at the mirror for the moment, and then his wand, which was sitting on the small, and still white, bedside table, then groaned, looking at his ex-professor, 'I wasn't supposed to be able to do that, was I?'

Remus shook his head, a smile still tugging at his lips, 'Not even Dumbledore could do that, even with the power we think he took from you.' he said grimacing as he said it.

Harry looked at Remus, clearly confused, 'But during the feasts, and in his office, and all those other times? I'm sure I saw him using it.' he stated firmly.

Remus smiled at his resilience, reminding him of Lily so much. He shook his head, 'Every time that he did that, he got the other professors to point their wands beneath the table and silently do the spells for him, to uphold his reputation.' he said, rolling his eyes at the end.

'I wonder what would happen to his reputation should everything be exposed to the Prophet, they always do love a good story.' Harry said smirking, and winked at Remus, who laughed loudly once again.

Moony looked at Harry shocked for a moment, 'Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin Harry? That is downright sly, if I do say so.' he said, nudging his late-best friends sons shoulder who only looked back at him, his eyes spinning, throwing out a feeling of mirth that was almost tangible in the air. Remus gasped quietly, 'The hat wanted to put you into Slytherin didn't it?'

Harry chuckled, 'Yep, hat wanted to throw me with the snakes, but Malfoy threw a bad light on the house so I asked not to be put into Slytherin.' he shrugged, 'I still haven't regret that choice.' he looked to the nurse, 'It still probably wouldn't be good for it to leak out to the presses that the "Boy-Who-Lived" could have been a Slytherin.' he said pointedly to the nurse.

She backed away slightly, eyes going wide, her hands going in front of her, 'Don't worry Mr. Potter I wouldn't tell a soul, anyways, I couldn't still, all healers take an oath of confidentiality before being aloud to treat patients.' she said, a slight panic in her voice as she saw the young man turn on her.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, 'That's a relief.' he said, before turning to Remus, 'We still have quite a bit to do today, so we should get a move on.' he said before stretching and standing up and smiling to the nurse, 'Thank you ma'am, have a good day.' with that, he walked out of the room, leaving a slightly shocked nurse and Remus, who was laughing quietly behind his hand, walked out behind Harry.

As the two walked out of the building, Harry turned his head to Remus, 'So where to first?' he asked the werewolf, walking down the busy street with no real destination.

Remus tapped his chin for a moment, 'Well, we should probably first get you out of Dumbledore's clutches, which will need a quick Wizengamot vote, and with Albus as the leader, that will not be easy.' he said, huffing slightly at the task ahead of them.

Harry stopped and turned to Remus, 'If ol' Dumbles was, say, abusing his power of authority over me by stea...I mean, taking money from my vaults without my knowledge,' Remus laughed a moment at his correction, 'and maybe ignoring the will of my parents, would that be enough?' he asked, his eyes wide with "innocence of a child".

Remus gaped at the boy for a moment, 'You think he went against the will of your parents?' Harry nodded, 'Then that is enough, a wizards will is always held in highest honor, and bar being against the law, is always acknowledged.'

Harry smiled, 'Well, I guess it would be a good time to visit the goblins' he said cheerily, which caused Remus to laugh.

'You do know that pretty much every wizard hates to meet with goblins?' he asked the small, nearly bouncing, young man, who shook his head in response. Remus shook his head and grabbed hold of the boys shoulder, 'Here we go.' he said before Harry felt the horrible of being squeezed and manipulated through a small rubber tube. He felt his feet hit the ground and heard a loud resounding crack.

Harry automatically put his hands up and boxed his ears, 'What the bloody hell was that?' he growled out, not liking the feeling of this form of travel.

The werewolf chuckled at Harry's discomfort before slapping his hand back on his shoulder, 'That, my boy, was apparition, believe it or not the favoured from of transport of wizards worldwide.' he said grinning at the boy.

'Bloody wizarding world is backwards if you ask me.' he muttered quietly, bringing a smile from Remus.

'That it is, Harry, that it is.' he said, leading Harry from the apparition point to the large marble building of Gringotts. They walked up to the teller counter, and stood in front of a goblin who was hunched over his desk, scribbling with his small gray quill. They stood for nearly a minute before Remus cleared his throat loudly.

The goblin looked up at the two, a sneer on his stout grayish face, 'What can I help you with, sirs.' he said with disdain.

Remus looked at the goblin for a moment, 'I'd like to see a certain will, the one of Lily and James Potter to be specific, if you please.' he said, attempting civility, which was rejected quickly by the goblin, by the pulling into a deeper sneer, nearly verbally snarling.

'One moment human.' he growled out, climbing off his teller booth and went through a set of large gold-studded doors behind the long teller booths. Harry and Remus stood there for a couple of minutes before coming back out with Skullfang, one of the goblins that had assisted in the block removals, 'It seems that you are being accepted for an immediate appointment.'

Skullfang stepped forward and beckoned towards the two wizards, 'Come Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, I will see you in my office.' he said, leading them through another large set of doors and into a nearby door, which opened into a comfortable office, much like that of Ragnok, but smaller, and less regal looking.

Harry smiled at the goblin, 'Good day Skullfang.' he said, nodding to the goblin and sitting down in a nearby chair, 'I do hope you have good news for me.'

Skullfang nodded and pulled a small envelope out of a desk, 'This is your parents will, which was surprisingly easy to find.' he said, placing the envelope on top of the desk, then sending it forward to the front of the desk, 'The only problem is, it was never executed, let alone open. Someone, most likely very powerful, must have stepped in and made an attempt to hide it in a Gringotts vault.' Skullfang smiled, 'The petty wizard never thought that goblins would honor a search for it.'

Harry's fists clenched the side of the chair, '_The old fool stepped in again, and screwed where he shouldn't've. Is there any end to this imbeciles interferences?'_ he thought bitterly, not noticing the chair blacken underneath his grip and start to crumble to ash. Remus put his hand on Harry's arm, causing him to jump slightly, and when Remus pointed to the chair then the pile of ash on the floor, Harry flushed a few tones red, 'Sorry Skullfang, I didn't mean to do that.' he said sheepishly, taking his wand out of his pocket, to be stopped by Remus, grabbing his arm tightly. Harry looked up slightly peeved at his Godfathers actions.

'Harry, there is NO wand use in Gringotts, period. Goblins will automatically show force to cause you to stop, and for goblins, there is no such thing as excessive force.' Skullfang said, his eyes wide at the human.

Harry blanched instantly, quickly putting his wand back into his pocket an pat it quietly, rousing a quick laugh from the goblin, 'Don't worry Harry, I doubt they'd attack you for a repair spell, but all the same, let me get it.' he said, pulling a small dagger out of his pocket and pointing at the chair, which quickly repaired itself to pristine condition.

Harry and Remus gaped at the weapon and feat, Harry stood to his feet and leaned a bit over the desk, 'Woah, that is pretty awesome, a dagger to use magic?' Harry looked in awe as the goblin grinned and flipped the dagger in the air a couple of times, Harry's eyes never leaving the dagger the whole time. He leaned over the desk and cupped his hands, 'Do you think I could get one?' he whispered conspiratorially. Skullfang blinked a couple times owlishly, before roaring in laughter, slapping the desk as tears fell from his eyes with mirth. He wiped them from his eyes and let out a last laugh, 'We'll see my boy, we'll see.'

Remus watched the exchange with shock and awe, _'Since when can goblins do magic, especially with weaponry?'_ Remus gasped as he saw Harry lean in, whisper something to Skullfang, causing him to roar with laughter. He jumped at the sound, it was very hoarse and slightly dark and unnerved Remus to no end.

Skullfang smirked at Remus a moment before turning back to Harry, 'We can open the will now if you like, Harry.' he said softly, with probably close to the most compassion shown to a human before. Harry nodded slowly, and the goblin opened the envelope with his long nail and pulled out the piece of parchment, clearing his throat, '_I, James Harold Potter, being sound of mind and body, present my last will and testament. To Remus Lupin, if you end up not being the traitor, I leave 250,000 galleons. My friend, go buy yourself some fitting clothes, you surely will need them. I also leave with the permission of my wife, Lily Rose Evans-Potter, her research on the cure for Lycanthropy. To Sirius Black, my best and oldest friend, I leave 250,000 galleons, even though I'm not sure you need it. To my dear son, Harry, I'm sorry I can't have done this for you myself. I leave the remaining vaults, and my personal Maurauder Diaries. I'm sure you will find some good uses for them. In the event of both I and Lily's death, Harry is to be left with his Godfather Sirius Black, Godmother Alice Longbottom, or Remus Lupin. In no event is he to be left with his Aunt Petunia and her family._

_Signed,_

_James Harold Potter_

_Wtinesses_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Cornelius Fudge'_

Remus sat stunned for a moment, a cure for lycanthropy? Was there such a thing? '_Leave it to Lily to find it though.'_ he thought with a smile, which turned to malice and anger as the line-up of guardians for Harry, and the note to not be left with the Dursleys for any reason.

Harry sat stone-faced, looking down into his lap for about a minute, 'I'd like to press charges, or whatever I can do, at least get away from him for good.' he said darkly, making Remus shift in his seat. The boys voice was filled with hate that no one that age should have, or any age for that matter.

The goblin grinned at the show of hate, 'Of course Harry, we can have a Wizengamot meeting held in 2 hours, knowing who you are, on this and other matters.' he said, pulling out a small roll of parchment. Harry nodded and the goblin wrote quickly on the parchment. He put his fingers into his mouth and whistled, calling in an eagle owl. The owl landed on a perch near the desk, where Skullfang attached the letter to it's leg and sent it off. The goblin looked to the two, 'The reply will arrive shortly, and it will say that it will be convened at the mentioned time, so if I were you, I'd hurry and get to the Ministry.' he said, motioning for them to go.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as the minister hit the gavel upon where he usually sat, which perturbed him greatly. The only reason he would not be the one to do that would be if he was personally involved in the mentioned case, which was pulled together last minute, 'Order! The Wizengamot may be seated.' he said imperiously, making the collection of wizards sit, 'We are here today to witness and judge the case of one Harry James Potter verses Albus Dumbledore, head of Wizengamot.' as the minister smirked, the crowd gasped and Albus paled, what did the boy know? The doors in the back of the court opened, revealing a neutral Harry Potter, who walked in with three rolls of parchment under his arm, 'Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with multiple counts of theft, placing illegal magics on a human, and ignoring the final will of a wizard which was within the law, how do you plea?' Fudge nearly cackled out, and Albus became ghost-like, the boy knew everything.

He cleared his throat and looked up to the podium, 'I am sorry to say this, but guilty.' the court gasped, all the accounts were true, Albus had done this to the saviour of their world! Albus looked to Harry, in an attempt to maybe sway him, to tell him it was for the greater good, but the boys eyes remained fixed on the collection of wizards, 'I did it for his own good, he would have been despised by his relatives if his abilities became known.' he said, trying to win over the good side of Wizengamot with his plea, 'The theft was to fund Hogwarts and the defense of the light, I do not regret doing it, but I do regret the outcome.'

Fudge watched Dumbledore like a vulture might watch it's prey struggle. He turned to Harry, 'What say you, Mr. Potter?' he said inquisetively to the boy, wondering what the boy would do next.

Harry pulled out the scrolls, 'If it would please the court, I would like to show the Potter Family vaults activity for the last fourteen years, the examination sheet of the magical blocks that were removed from my magical core and body, and also the will of James Harold Potter.' he said in a monotone voice. Before the court session had taken place, Remus and Skullfang briefed him on how to act in court, and what he should say, which was proving more useful than he thought.

Fudge nodded, and a large burly wizard stepped forward and took the three scrolls from Harry and brought them up to be examined. Fudge's eyes went wide at the numbers and the evidence, Albus had truly got himself into a hole this time, and there was no getting out. He passed the three rolls around the Wizengamot, earning a couple of snickers from former Death Eaters, who were greatly amused by how the Beacon of Light had done something so dark. After Fudge had received the scrolls, he turned to Harry, who stood at attention patiently in front of the court, 'If there is nothing else in this matter, then I propose a vote,' Fudge said, looking to Harry who nodded, 'All those in favour?' around three-quarters of the Wizengamot raised their hands, only those who believed this could not be true held steadfast in their belief, 'And all against?' a small scatter of hands rose, nothing to the before. Fudge stood and looked down upon Dumbledore, 'Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby senta-' he started, before being interrupted by Harry raising his hand, 'Yes, m'boy?'

Harry cleared his throat and looked about the Wizengamot, 'I would like to suggest a light penalty, as long as the aforementioned stolen monies are returned to my person. We need a beacon of light in this world, and sad to say, Albus is all we have.' he said looking upon a surprised Fudge, who just nodded.

'Then it is agreed that Albus Dumbledore return all 1,213,459 galleons, 13 sickles, and 4 knuts to Harry potter, then pay a fine of 200, 000 galleons.' Fudge said, hitting his gavel upon the large podium, 'If there is no more business,' Fudge started

Harry once again raised his hand, 'I would like to file for a new guardian, as the ones I have have been unsatisfactory, and against the wishes of my parents.' he stated firmly.

Fudge nodded, 'Of course Mr. Potter, do you have anyone in mind?' he asked the boy, even though only he knew it was a question of politeness, not that he had a choice.

Harry looked about the room, 'I would like to propose Remus Lupin, the man mentioned in my parents will.'

'He is a known werewolf! He simply cannot provide you with the necessary protection.' Fudge stated, 'Besides, it is against the law that werewolves can have custody of children, there is too much danger. To provide you with the necessary protection, you will become a charge of the ministry.' he said, knowing he had won.

Near the rear of the Wizengamot, a single unassuming man stood, 'In the place of the goblins, I invoke the right of Asylum and the Treaty of 1612.' he said loudly, and Albus' face fell instantly. Fudge looked confused for a moment before the man sighed, 'In 1612, the ministry signed a treaty with the goblins, and an agreement stating that should a matter with a goblin citizen, or honorary in this case, arise, the ministry could not interfere or bring down any punishment upon him or her.' he stated, never breaking a neutral tone.

Fudge began to splutter and redden, all of his carefully laid plans, now ruins, because of this _goblin-friend_. He snarled and pointed a chubby finger to the man, 'Seize him!' he roared. A couple of aurors began to advance upon the man, while others stayed back, unsure of what to do. The man sighed, and vanished from sight. The aurors looked around confused as their prey suddenly vanished. A moment later, he appeared next to Harry, waved to the minister, and apparated out with Harry.

Harry's feet hit the ground with a slight thud, and turned to see the man start to laugh, 'That was worth all the crap that Fudge said, he went purple!' the man said, wiping his eyes before all of his flesh began to ripple and churn, as he shrunk down, his skin color darkening and tinging green, till in the place of the human, stood a familiar gray coloured goblin.

'Skullfang?' Harry asked, gasping at the sudden show of his goblin-friend in the place of the Wizengamot member.

The goblin barked out a laugh, 'Weren't expecting that, were ya'?' Skull fang said grinning, 'Along with being assistant to Ragnok, I am also the goblin nations head spy, thanks to my wonderful metamorphagus powers, much like the ones you now have.' he dusted off his teller uniform, which had shrunk when he changed and clapped his hands together then rubbing them, 'Well, you are now an official ward of the Goblin Nation, won't that be fun?' he asked the boy, grinning.

Harry gaped at the goblin, 'I thought that was just for show, not the actual thing!' he said, awestruck at what the goblin had just told him. Living with goblins? Magical creatures known for being slightly evil and greedy? Harry thought for a moment before looking back at the goblin, 'Turning the wizarding world on their heads, and getting a look at your culture? It sure will!' Harry said, laughing as he and Skullfang began to walk back towards the bank, towards his new possible home, and a quite interesting future.

As Skullfang walked Harry back towards the bank, Remus watched from a small ways away, '_Living with the goblins? He was supposed to be with me!'_ the werewolf growled inwardly, seething at the goblins underhanded move, '_Time for a change of plans_.'

* * *

**Author Note**

Just to head off questions, I am NOT against bisexuals in any way, if anything I support them, but I will not write Harry getting with Draco or any other male, especially, god forbid, Ronald. It's against his character in too many ways. If you think you know the plot line, think again, there will be some unique ideas in, (I hope) and more Harry Potter abandonment, it is just a warning. You know the Weasleys to an extent (if you didn't, reread the first chapter), but there will be more. I am sorry if the will is a bit off, I did my best, same for the court scene.

I am discounting ALL of Deathly Hallows, especially the epilogue, kind of a wimp out of writing something that could be a classic.

I don't want to Canadianize(Is that possible?)/Americanize this story, so if you are either British, or know something is off, please tell me. It will be long periods between updates, and I'm sorry about that, but with flimsy muses, and another story I'm working on, it will be a bit in between updates most likely. Also, I NEED A BETA! My stories usually have good spelling and such, but I still like someone to look it over.

I'm getting this out of the way now, this WILL be super-harry. He is supposed to be a defeater of Voldemort, who can raise armies of dead. To be beaten by expeliarmus, is really weak. I plan to fix this, but I will make it even don't worry, and no, Harry will never go Rambo, or in this case Jack Churchill

ONLY READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO HE IS!

(Incase you didn't know, he was one crazy Scottish commando in WWII who went to battle with a sword and a bow, got sent to capture an entrenchment, started with playing bagpipes before running in grenades in hand, on another occasion, when raiding Hill 622, ended up being the last guy alive, so he decided to whip his bagpipes out and play, got sent to a concentration camp twice, from which both he escaped, got sent back to Britain, only to ask to go back to war and find out it was over.)

I guess, unless....ooh, that might be fun. Harhar, with that, I'm done!

(Sorry for the long A/N, I started to ramble!)


	3. Chapter 3 On the Alley

Read the bottom A/N for note.

Sorry for any mistakes, this is un-beta'd

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters except Skullfang, they belong to J.K.R.

"_Italics"_ – Spells

'Single quote' – Speech

'_Single italic quote_' - Thought

Chapter 3 – On the Alley

Harry followed Skullfang as he walked through the bank, pointing out several rooms along the sides of the corridors, which were, for the most part, torture rooms as luck would have it. Harry winced slightly as they passed a room just as something was started, and were "lucky" enough to hear the shrieks of pain, 'Is that humane?' Harry asked with morbid curiosity.

Skullfang just shrugged with a smirk, 'They were charged with the crimes, now they pay.' he said nonchalantly, gesturing to another room where a scream was again heard, 'Not our problem that some goblins are that stupid.' he said with a small laugh. Harry gave a short laugh along with Skullfang before stopping with the small goblin, 'Here we are, your new residence.' he said with a grin as he pushed a large set of bronzed doors open, revealing an entry way into what looked like a long hallway with a couple of doors on either sides of the crimson red walls, 'Let's go take a look at your rooms shall we?' he said walking in with Harry right behind him, who's hand flew to his nose as a smell wafted to his nose.

'What the hell is that smell?' he asked before choking as he tasted the slightly stale air.

Skullfang laughed, 'It's just what we used to paint the walls is all, bit of a stench isn't it?' he asked the boy who nodded his head, 'You'll get used to it, eventually.' he said with a grin, as he opened the first door, causing Harry to gape. Behind the first door was a quaint library, which was about the size of the Gryffindor common area, lined wall to wall with empty bookshelves, and a lower level with a small study, and a large book sitting on an ebony desk, 'This book has the title of every book in this library.' he said, pointing to the large dusty tome sitting atop the desk, 'Every time you add a book to a shelf, it will automatically categorize itself and place it in this book for easier access.' he explained to a nodding Harry.

Skullfang turned to Harry, 'Unless you want to grab something, shall we move on?' he asked the boy, who just looked towards him and nodded, still in slight shock at the sheer amount of books. He chuckled slightly as they walked out the door, 'I didn't pick you for being a bookworm, Harry.' he said with mirth.

Harry blushed a slight red, 'I'm not usually, but with the latest turn of events,' he said, scowling at the thought before schooling his face blank, 'I have a new appreciation for books and knowledge.' he finished evenly with a shrug.

Skullfang chuckled for a moment nodding to the boy, 'I guess it would put things into perspective, wouldn't it?' the goblin said rubbing his chin before putting a hand on the next door, 'I think you'll like this one.' he told the boy with a grin as he pushed the door open to reveal a large dirt covered room.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Skullfang, 'A dirt room?' he asked, confused at how the goblin thought he would like it.

Skullfang raised a bony finger, 'Ah, but you haven't seen the whole room yet.' he said with a clap of his hands, causing racks of weapons and a chalked circle to shimmer into the room. Harry gaped at the room, 'A common look for you, isn't it boy?' he joked, 'A fully equipped duelling room, with all the extras you will ever need, or want for that matter.' he said, pointing out the features one by one to Harry. After finishing, he turns back to Harry, 'If there's anything you think is missing, just ask me and I'll see to it, but for now, we have a busy schedule, so lets go to the next room.' the goblin said with a smirk. Harry nodded and followed Skullfang out the door and to the third door, 'Sadly, the other rooms aren't as...jaw dropping as the rest, but it will do.' he said with a shrug, pushing the door open.

Within was a large bedroom with dark furniture, and a large canopy bed, probably large enough to fit a dozen people on comfortably, 'Isn't that a bit..excessive?' Harry asked gesturing to the bed.

Skullfang shrugged, 'Maybe, but it was just sitting in the foreclosure vault, gathering dust. You'd be surprised how many Quidditch players go bankrupt, it's really astounding.' he said with a laugh, and started laughing harder when he saw the disgusted look on Harry's face, 'Don't worry, we had it cleaned before it came in.' he finished, clapping a hand on the side of Harry's leg, 'Anyways, all of your stuff is already in here, in the wardrobe and in the trunk at the end of the bed.' Harry nodded as Skullfang began to walk out the room before going to follow him.

The second last doorway had no actual door, just the frame that led into the kitchen. It looked much like that of the Weasleys, but much cleaner, and more muggle-looking and less assuming, 'How does this stuff work? I've done cooking the muggle way, but never the magical way.' he told the goblin.

Skullfang nodded and walked to the icebox, 'To work the icebox, all you have to do is think of the food you want, and it will be conjured into it, ready to be used.' he explained, opening the small door to reveal a large flank of salmon sitting in the ice. He walked to the stove, 'This isn't too hard either, after all, it's wizard design after all.' Harry laughed at his insinuation, causing Skullfang to grin, 'Just turn this dial over here, and voila.' he said, as a couple of knobs appeared onto the front of the stove.

'Why is there a knob there period, I thought wizards never took the long way?' Harry asked.

Skullfang shook his head in mirth, 'You would be surprised at how many half-blood and muggleborn witches and wizards were pursuing legal action, because they couldn't use the stoves or figure out how for that matter.' he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small ornate dagger and pointed it towards the oven, "_Incendio!_" he shouted in English, spewing flames into the oven, 'That obviously starts and heats the oven, and the other spells are just common household spells you can learn from nearly any charms spell book.' he looked around the room for anything else, but found nothing, 'If that's it for this room, lets check the last door.' he said with a smirk before Harry nodded. Skullfang went to the door and pushed it open, revealing a flight of stairs and 2 large glass doors leading to a balcony.

Harry fast walked to the doors and pulled them open quickly before breathing in a large breath of fresh air and sighing, 'Sorry, it did sorta stink in there,' he started before Skullfang waved it off with a laugh. Harry looked off the balcony down onto the street below, 'How did we get out here?' Harry asked, clearly puzzled as he looked over the busy Diagon Alley in midday rush.

'The door in Gringotts is merely a small door portal, the apartment is actually a loft above an empty store space nearby.' the goblin shrugged, 'I'll leave you to yours, the day is still young, and you might want to fill those shelves of yours with books.' he said with a wink. Harry blushed a dark red and mumbled words out at Skullfang, causing the goblin to chuckle at the wizard, 'Goodbye Harry, I will see you later.' the goblin said with a short bow.

Harry returned the bow quickly, 'Goodbye Skullfang.' he said quietly, before he called to the goblin again, 'Can you apply a glamour on me? I doubt that I'd get much done as Harry Potter.' he said with a roll of his eyes.

Skullfang laughed and waved his dagger in a small circle, 'Of course Harry, try not to get wet will you? Our magic tends to fade under water.' Harry looked in the glass of the door to see a brown haired, brown eyed male. With a nod from Harry and a word of thanks, the goblin left. He leaned over the balcony watching the street, '_I wonder if there is some sort of concealment charm here, or something like that._' he pondered, '_I'll have to ask him later._'. With a sigh, Harry stood up straight and walked down the small flight of stairs and out onto the alley. He looked about and found himself near the corner of Knockturn Alley. Harry looked down the alley for a moment before starting down it slowly, looking back every couple of seconds to make sure no one had started to follow him.

After about a minute of walking, he passed by a shop with a worn out sign with a book on it, '_This looks promising,' _he thought as he walked in, causing the bell above the door to ring, calling the attention of the older shopkeeper, 'My my, it isn't often we get children in here alone.' she said with a frown.

Harry looked at the woman for a moment before shrugging, 'I needed to fill a library, but I guess I can go else where.' he said carelessly while he turned and started to walk back towards the door with a small smirk on his face.

The shopkeepers eyes lit with a small fire, 'Well, why didn't you say so? We've got an even larger selection then Flourish and Flotts on Diagon.' she said with a professional smile.

Harry turned back around, his smirk lessened to a smile, 'Don't you mean Flourish and Blotts?' the shop keep waved her hand at him.

'We have no need to carry all of the childrens school books, and with the less strict guidelines on product selling, we've got a much larger selection and variety of books.' she told him, guiding him softly towards the bookshelves, 'We've got all of the more regular subjects, though slightly higher level, such as Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, you know, the basic subjects. Then we also have Mind Magics, Silent Casting, Spell Creation, and theory up to your ears.' she said counting them off on her fingers. She pulled Harry closer and whispered closer to his ear, 'We also sell books on magics considered "Dark" by the Ministry, though are a bit more pricey due to the danger that comes with selling them.'

Harry's eyes sparkled at all of the possibilities lay in this one store that he had happened on by accident, 'Do you mind pointing me to some of the better books? I have no idea where to start.' he said with a small chuckle.

The shopkeeper grinned manically, 'We'll have you outfitted with a library of books in no time, my dear boy!' she told him, patting him on the shoulders before scurrying off between the isles, stopping only for moments to consider and spell books to trail behind her in stacks. By the time she had chosen all of her books, a pile of at least 100 books floated behind her, her hair slightly dishevelled, and her face slightly flushed, but happy at the very large sale about to happen, 'In this pile, there are books on all of the subjects I've mentioned, plus a couple other you might like.' she said with a smirk before tapping the counter with her wand, causing digits to appear in smoke and float over the counter, 'That will be 973 galleons even.' she said smiling.

Harry nodded as he reached into a small money pouch that automatically withdrew from his vault and pouring it onto a large scale on the counter until it read 973. He nodded to the shop keep with a smile, 'Thank you mam'. Would you mind shrinking these for me, I've never really learned how to.' he said with a slight blush.

The lady raised an eyebrow, 'You never learned to, my, what has become of the Hogwarts educational system? I learned that spell in first year charms!' she said with a sad shake of her head. She straightened up and raised her wand above one of the piles of books, '_Minor!_' as she tapped her wand lightly on the top of the books and they shrunk down till each book was about the size of a matchbook, 'Simple charm, now you try.' she said with a smile, gesturing towards the other piles of books.

Harry looked at the pile, pulled out his wand and tapped it, clearly saying the spell. He felt a small trickle of magic flow through his arm and into the books, shrinking them to sizes similar to that of the shopkeepers, who smiled largely back at him, 'Good job, m'boy! First time too!' she said patting him on the back, causing Harry to stumble forward slightly.

'Thank you again, have a nice day!' Harry called over his shoulder, waving happily to the shop keep as he wondered his way back out into the street, his thirst for books quenched. He leaned against a wall tapping his chin, '_Do I need anything else?_'' he thought to himself, as flashbacks of fourth year at the graveyard came back to him, '_And it looks like a new wand, this one doesn't seem to work with Voldemort._' he thought with slight disdain looking at his holly and phoenix feather wand, '_I wonder if there is a good wand shop in the alley somewhere, I know Ollivanders is the only in Diagon, and I don't want to go there_.' he thought as a cold shiver went up his spine as he distinctly the old wand maker with a disturbing glint in his eye the last time he had left the store in first year.

Harry shook himself of the thought and looked around the Alley. Just a bit beyond the book store, he saw a small shop, with a floating sign with a wand in front. Harry smirked, '_If that's not a wand shop, I'll eat one of Dudley's old boxing gloves._' he thought with a chuckle as he trekked over to the shop and opened the door. At the door's bell's ring, the shop keep looked up, his dark blue eyes locking onto Harry's emerald green.

He watched him for a minuted before nodding and gesturing him over to the counter, 'Here looking for a wand, boy?' the old grey-haired man asked in a hoarse tone. Harry nodded and the old man had a glint in his eyes as he went to the back of the shop and pulled out a large black box and set it heavily onto the counter, 'Alright, first off, put your hand into the box, don't touch any of the blanks, the kind your wand will use will separate itself from the rest on it's own.' the man explained.

Harry just nodded again and put his hand into the shadowed box. Moments later he heard a thrum from the box and felt a thin piece of wood fly into his hand. Harry retracted his hand and passed the small brown wooden blank to the wand maker, who just examined the wand for a moment before nodding and placing it on the counter before guiding Harry to the back of the store. He pulled a blindfold out of one of his many pockets and held it out to Harry, who for his part looked suspicious and sceptical, and slowly moved his wand towards his pocket where his wand lay.

The wand maker saw both gestures and laughed aloud and pat the boy on the shoulders, 'My boy you are just like an Auror I once knew, Alastor Moody, right paranoid bugger, he is, always shooting out "CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" to whoever happens to be nearby at the time.' he said with a laugh as the boy jumped when the man yelled the Aurors saying through the store. He grinned at Harry, 'I dare say he'd get in a right state with you, your wand in your pocket like that, I've had it happen more then once to me.' he said with a small shiver.

He shook his head and raised his hand in front of him, 'I, Maxim Schelling, vow on my magic to do no harm to one Harry Potter while he is in my shop.' he said with an amused smile as Harry's eyes opened wide, 'So mote it be.' he finished as a small blue glow surrounded him.

Maxim looked on for a moment as the boy stood stock still in shock, 'How'd you know?' Harry asked the wand maker in slight awe, he hadn't let his glamour slip had he?

Maxim smiled, 'It's something most wand makers can do, it comes with the trade you could say. Don't worry, your secret is safe, Mr. Potter.' he told the boy who sighed in relief, as he took the blindfold slowly and put it on, giving Maxim a smile, 'Alright Mr. Potter, I'm going to guide you to a counter and you just hold your hand out. If you feel something coming from the table, just point it out.'

Harry nodded and held his hand out as he felt himself be pushed lightly to the side. A few feet later, Harry felt a small hum coming from the counter and stopped, 'There.' he said pointing towards the hum. There was a slight cling of glass as Maxim handed Harry a small vial, which was buzzing slightly in his hand. He frowned, 'I don't know what it is, but it doesn't feel…complete? Does that make sense?' he said aloud.

He heard a _hmm_ come from next to him, 'Two cores? I've heard of it, but none have been recorded in the past 1,000 years, for the Founders of Hogwarts in their prime.' he said as he pushed Harry on slightly, a thoughtful look on his face. As he reached near the end Harry stopped again, but didn't point anything out this time.

He looked about the room, even though the blindfold was still secured over his eyes, 'Is there more samples around that area?' he asked as he brought his arm up and pointed towards a small locked cabinet. Maxim's eyes went wide, '_Can it be?_' he thought as he brought his wand up and tapped the cabinet, opening it with a click. He pulled out a small box and placed it on the counter and pulled out a small vial and held it out to Harry, who raised his hand and grasped the vial, and even through the glass, he could feel power radiating though easily.

'What is it?' he said quietly, pulling his blindfold off and seeing 2 small vials, one with a bubbling dark green liquid and one with long thin grey shards. Harry looked at the liquid and had a flash back from more then 3 years ago, 'Basilisk venom? I thought this was extremely hard to get!' he said in surprise as he looked closer at the vial.

Maxim winked at him, 'Again, wand makers have their ways.' he said with a laugh as Harry shook his head with a smile on his face.

'And I'm guessing that I'm not allowed to know these "ways"?' he said sarcastically with air quotes. Maxim smiled at the boy but said nothing. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at the other vial, 'What are these though, some kind of rock or something?' he said looking around the grey shards.

Maxim shook his head, 'No Harry those, those are shards from the bone of a Dementor.'

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, starring at 2 small silver instruments. One was the Blood Wards that had been on the muggles home, which had stopped working a few hours before. The other was a health monitor he had placed on Potter before leaving him to the muggles, that was whirring along stronger then it had been in years. Feeling weak, Dumbledore sighed. Either the brat had found the blocks he had placed on him, or they had broken for some reason.

Out of the corner of the room, he heard a loud bell chime. The magic detector on his wand had picked something up.

Excellent.

* * *

'Here you are, Mr. Potter, your new wand.' Maxim said, handing Harry the dark wooden box, 'Remember Mr. Potter, if you ever lose your wand, all you have to do is say return, tap your finger on the box, and your wand will appear for you.' He said as Harry took the wand out of the box.

Harry smiled as he felt a throb of magic in his hands coming from his wand. Giving it a small wave Harry chuckled merrily as a small fireworks display came out of the wand that would do Fred and George proud. He pointed the wand at a sickle, '_Winguardiam Leviosa._' He intoned with a small flick, causing the sickle to rocket through the roof, making a small hole, and water came spraying out all over Harry.

Maxim chuckled, 'I dare say you will find that you will have to adjust to the power of this wand, hmm?' he smiled at Harry's slack jaw before pulling out his own wand, '_Repairo._' He said, dust and chunks of wood pulled back into the ceiling, reforming the small hole. He then pointed his wand at Harry, '_Scourgify._' he intoned, 'Hmm, it will have to do. I never did learn a drying spell.' he said with a shrug, looking slightly sheepish. He walked behind the small antique cash register, 'Now, that will be 30 galleons Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded and pulled out 30 galleons from the small money pouch and handed it to Mr. Schelling, 'Good bye, and thank you.' Harry said before walking out the door.

He looked about the street with, rubbing the back of his head, did he need anything else? His eyes dragged over a mannequin in a store front, dressed in a set of what he presumed were fashionable wizarding clothes, '_Wizards have absolutely no sense, do they?_' he thought with mirth as he starred at the red, blue and green outfit, which looked more like abstract art then clothes, '_I guess Madam Malkins will have to do_.' he thought, walking out of the Alley and into the store and walked over to a section dedicated to muggle clothing, which were surprisingly, normal. He looked about for a minute, not knowing where to start.

'Need some help?' a feminine voice from behind him said. He turned to see a 19 year old witch standing there with a smile on her face.

Harry blushed slightly, 'Err, yes. I need a whole wardrobe and have no idea where to start.' he admitted sheepishly. Harry took a step back as the girls eyes got a gleam to them like Gred and Forge got before a prank was set off.

* * *

Harry groaned as he walked out of the shop nearly an hour later, while the girl had picked great clothing, he must've tried on at least two dozen different combinations of pants and shirts. At least all of the clothes were charmed to re size with growth and he might not ever need to do that again.

As Harry walked back towards the small flat near the bank, finally finished his shopping, he heard a simpering voice behind him, 'Oh Harry dear! We were so worried when we heard you had gone missing!'

Harry cursed quietly, and looked in the face of his new watch to see his face looking back at him, this time the glamour was indeed gone. He turned to look at the small group of redheads who stood behind their mother, 'Thank you for your concern Mrs. Weasley, but I have somewhere I need to be, goodbye.' he said shortly, turning on his heel and walking away from the stunned group before they recovered and chased after him. He quickly turned down a small alleyway across from the bank and entered the flat.

* * *

AN:I've answered the reviews I've gotten by PM, for the most part. I'm sorry that this chapter didn't end to well, but I did my best.

If you are wondering why Harry used his wand when he has wandless capabilities, it's because 1, he doesn't have full control over it yet, and 2, he wanted to keep the fact that he could do wandless secret.

By the way, just assume that at some point the goblins took off the underage trace on Harry's wand. I might try to put it in after I finish the story, but right now, it's just not necessary.

Yes, for those of you who either know Latin, or checked, Minor is simply small.

I am very sorry for the huge delay, What started as a grounding, ended up in severe writers block, and school has started again, killing a lot of potential writing time. But I got a bit of an idea of the plot for future chapters will be like. Hopefully, the next one won't be that long in between updates!


End file.
